pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM143: Fiery Surprises!
is the 51st episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Ash and Professor Kukui's battle has come down to Torracat Vs Incineroar. Can Torracat win against Incineroar? Episode Plot Naganadel attacks with X-Scissor, only for Lucario to dodge and knock it away with Close Combat. However, Naganadel recovers, which pleases Ash. Lusamine and Wicke are happily enjoying the battle, as they know Naganadel have form a friendship Ash when it was Poipole, helping in fight. However, Faba starts cheering for their friendship, which confuses both Wicke and Lusamine. As the battle continues, Kukui remarks Nagandel is an opponent he knows little about. Naganadel retaliates with Sludge Bomb, which doesn't affect Lucario, due to being a Steel type Pokémon. Lucario fires Dragon Pulse, but Naganadel dodges the attack and hits Lucario with Thunderbolt. Lucario uses its claws to block the attack, but fails, so it charges in and uses Close Combat. Naganadel hits it with X-Scissor, which did some damage. Ash's friends cheer for Naganadel, while Burnet and Ash's mom see the two sides are evenly matched. Lucario then uses Extreme Speed, evading Nanadel's X-Scissor and lands a blow on it. Naganadel is quite hurt from the attack, but it rises up. Ash remarks that his opponent can predict his moves. Both sides use Dragon Pulse, which collide with each other and cancel their attacks out. As the smoke disappears, Naganadel quickly uses X-Scissor, which Lucario intercepts with Close Combat. However in close range, Naganadel uses the two needles on its tail to use Dragon Pulse, which blows Lucario away. Lucario attempts to stand up, but fails and gets knocked down, in defeat. While taking its first win, Ash praises Naganadel, who spins around happily, just like it did as a Poipole. Mallow smiles that they have won, and Rotom updates its data. As Kukui recalls Lucario, he realizes Ash used the same tactic that Kukui used to defeat Melmetal. Thus, he compliments Ash and his amazing skills with his Pokémon. Ash admits he had to do something special to defeat Lucario. Ash calls Nagandel back, surprising Professor Oak that he won't keep it. Ash admits Naganadel did great in its first battle, then glares Kukui, as they send their rivals out: Incineroar and Torracat. Suddenly, the latter's fire bell starts to heat up. As Ash's friends watch, Marowak step in and decides to join them, cheering for both Ash and Torracat. Ash tells Torracat to approach slowly, as he and Incineroar carefully watch each other's movement as they circle around one another. A moment later, both sides begin attacking with Darkest Lariat and Flame Charge. Tapu Koko watches the confrontation, where Torracat breaks through Incineroar's attack and lands a blow on it. Torracat then uses Fire Fang, but gets countered by Incineroar's Throat Chop. Ash remarks Incineroar is quite tough, while Kukui senses a lot of power from Torracat, to which Ash states he'll keep impressing him. Incineroar then uses Bulk Up while Torracat uses Fire Blast. Kukui is amazed how powerful Torracat is, with his Incineroar barely stops that attack. Torracat attacks with Flame Charge, which causes some serious damage to Incineroar, knocking it down. Delia notices Torracat's obsession with Incineroar; Burnet states that Torracat have a strong rivalry with Incineroar when they first met. Oak sees that Ash has always team up with a lot of competitive Pokémon. Ash tells Torracat to use Fire Fang, and at this point, Incineroar grabs Torracat and holds it in mid-air, while Kukui anticipates how will they get out of this situation. Torracat struggles to break free, but fails, so Incineroar hits him with Throat Chop, which knocks him away. All of a sudden, both Torracat and Incineroar have activated their special ability: Blaze, which increases their powers. Torracat uses Revenge, and strikes Incineroar down to its knees. Incineroar and Torracat glow even brighter, as they are increasing their power, burning brighter than ever. Both Ash and Kukui equipped their Z-Rings with the Firium Z, and prepare their Pokémon with the Z-Power, to have them use the Z-Move Inferno Overdrive. The moves collide, causing the entire battle field to be engulfed in the flames. Both Pokémon charges in the flames: Incineroar's Throat Chop and Torracat's Revenge collide with each other. After the enormous explosion, both Pokémon are standing, while being exhausted. However, Incineroar falls down, with Torracat winning the battle. Ash cheers for Torracat, who roars and evolves into an Incineroar. Ash is amazed, however he comes in front of his Incineroar. He is frozen in position, unable to battle, too, from all the exhaustion and the strain of his evolution. Ash praises Incineroar and promises that he won't let his hard work go to waste as he recalls him. The audience cheers for Ash and his Incineroar for their great efforts in the battle. As Kukui recalls his Incineroar, he remarks it fought well, too. He then turns to Ash, reminding that their battle is far from over, to which Ash agrees to continue the match at full power. Before they continue the battle, Tapu Koko appears at the battlefield, surprising everyone. Lusamine and Wicke wonder why is it here, which makes Faba fear it is actually enraged. Tapu Koko slaps away Kukui's last Poké Ball, surprising Kukui, while Ash realizes it came here to battle them. Tapu Koko agrees, and wants of Kukui to let it be his final Pokémon against Ash. Ash agrees, while Kukui asks the audience whether they want to see Tapu Koko battle. The audience gladly agrees, intriguing Ash's friends, as well as Burnet and Oak. As Kukui and Tapu Koko are ready to fight, Pikachu comes to the field. However Ash stops him and sends Naganadel out to go first instead. Faba is thrilled to see an Alolan Legend versus an Ultra Beast, while Wicke and Lusamine share their excitement. Before the battle begins, Tapu Koko's ability emits Electric Terrain, while Ash takes on the challenge. Jeekyo reads the list of Tapu Koko's moves, and is quite amazed by it, then prepares himself for the final confrontation. Debuts Pokémon *Ash's Incineroar Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Lucario (JP, US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Mallow asks What is the result of Naganadel and Lucario's battle in today's episode. The correct answer is the green answer, Naganadel wins. The other answers are Lucario wins (blue), it never ends (red), and a draw (yellow). *The theme song of XY&Z can be heard during the clash between Ash and Professor Kukui's Inferno Overdrives. *Torracat evolving into Incineroar marks the first time in the anime that a Pokémon has fainted just after its evolution. *This episode was aired in Japan on the same week that "A Timeless Encounter!" aired in the U.S. Both episodes featured Ash using Inferno Overdrive as well as Torracat overcoming its rival. *It is unknown the name of the background music that begins to plat during the beginning of the Torracat vs Incineroar. Gallery SM143 2.png SM143 3.png SM143 4.png SM143 5.png SM143 6.png SM143 7.png SM143 8.png SM143 9.png SM143 10.png SM143 11.png SM143 12.png SM143 13.png SM143 14.png SM143 15.png SM143 16.png SM143 17.png SM143 18.png SM143 19.png SM143 20.png SM143 21.png SM143 22.png SM143 23.png SM143 24.png SM143 25.png SM143 26.png SM143 27.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving